Tremors: The Lost Monsters
During production on Tremors 2: Aftershocks, S.S. Wilson and Brent Maddock developed a pitch for a television series called Tremors: The Lost Monsters, which was set to reunite Earl Basset and Valentine McKee, portrayed by Fred Ward and Kevin Bacon respectively in the original Tremors film. Unfortunately, they didn't continue development on the project. However, concept art and several episode synopses were created for the show. Plot After their success in fighting Graboids, Val and Earl are sought out by the readers of tabloid newspapers, believers in UFOs, etc. to battle other little-known creatures. Bigfoot the Yeti Val and Earl have a rule: they don't do ghosts. That is, when fearful fans come asking for help, the boys refuse to take jobs involving ghosts because they just plain don't believe in them. In this case, however, a beautiful woman begs them to help her de-ghost an abandoned country house she wants to buy and renovate. Well, the guys can't turn down a pretty face and off they go. Sure enough, the ghost goings-on are real! Strange sounds! Shapes in the night! But what they eventually uncover is that the "ghost" is actually a very intelligent Bigfoot! He puts on a sheet and pretends to be a ghost because he's found it keeps people away. If he shows himself for what he really is, people want to catch him. The Thing in the Trees People are mysteriously disappearing into thin air out in the woods. Their tracks just stop, with no sign of a struggle. Val and Earl eventually discover an arboreal octopus, lurking above to prey on the unsuspecting. The Killer Shrimp This is based on an actual prehistoric shrimp-like thing. It was quite large and, as you can see, pretty fearsome looking. Val and Earl are called to battle it when it suddenly begins attacking boaters in a recently flooded dry-lake bed. We were borrowing on the desert brine shrimp, which lay dormant for years until brought to "life" by the infrequent rain. The Killer Toaster Ovens! The town of Perfection is invaded by strange rectangular robots that begin systematically tearing the place apart and building some sort of road! Assuming "No way these boys are local," Val and Earl launch a counter attack against what they think are alien probes -- and inadvertently destroy the U.S. Military’s latest hi-tech weapon. Turns out the robots, designed to build airfields in hostile territory, were being tested in Area 51 (not that far from Perfection, you know), but wandered off the test site. The Great White Worm This drawing is based on the original Graboid drawing from Amalgamated Dynamics (which hangs in S. S. Wilson and Brent Maddock’s office). The idea was, Val and Earl discover there is one surviving Graboid. A unique albino (all white) creature, the wily worm was to appear off and on throughout the series, tormenting the guys who are never quite able to catch it. Eventually they develop a grudging respect for the beast. Earl and Val meet the Vampire On a fishing trip with Burt Gummer, our brave boys encounter a reclusive character who turns out to have some nasty nighttime habits. Naturally, ours was not a typical vampire, but the Tremors version – an easy-going mountain man. Val and Earl have to stop making fun of the extra gear Burt has brought. It takes everything he’s got to send the vampire back to the dead. The Awful Wing-ed Thing A straight-forward Tremors monster tale. Death from above. The mysterious creature swoops down on sheep and people. Val and Earl first try to trap it by dressing as sheep. Burt tries to bring it down with a homemade heat-seeking rocket. Eventually the perfect solution turns out to be – sky fishing! They "troll" the skies from their pick-up, flying lamb-chop bait from an oversized kite. When the creature is hooked, Earl, strapped into a dentist chair in the pick-ups bed, reels it in on deep sea fishing gear. Sources * http://www.stampede-entertainment.com/wrmkllr/lost/index.html Category:Articles with non-canonical information Category:Films and television shows Category:Tremors: The Lost Monsters